


Fight Club

by alittlenutjob



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/pseuds/alittlenutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for Danny's 'I'm the boss' line so here is some shameless smut for that premise. Very much for Mature audiences only, you were warned.<br/>As always I own nothing and write this with the greatest respect for the creators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Today's music selections are: Beyoncé, Partition and Lady Gaga, Do What U Want

“I am not going to a club with you. Take Morgan.” Danny pointed vaguely toward the office door.

“Danny! What is the point of living in New York City if you're going to stay in every night?” Mindy whisper-shouted at him. They'd made a rule to keep their spats out of the office, for the sake of everyone's sanity.

“We don't stay in every night. I took you out Saturday.”

“To a baseball game, Danny!”

“Right. Out.”

She rolled her eyes. “If I go to your things you have to go to mine.”

“How is this your 'thing'? You just met some promoter today who put you on the list to some club. That baseball game was a nice date that I planned.” Danny waved dismissively. “Besides I do your stuff all the time. I could probably quote your bridesmaid dress movie.”

“It's called 27 Dresses, and believe me getting into the hottest club in Manhattan is my 'thing.' Let's be real, we need the list. Even as hot as I am, we'd never get in once they saw your old man attire.”

He looked down at his new shirt. “I thought you liked this?”

“I do. You're right, that wasn't fair. I'm sorry.” She frowned slightly. “But you have to admit that when we go out I get a lot more dressed up than you do. People would never think we're together.”

“You get dressed up for everything. You get dressed up to go to the bodega for bread.”

“You never know when you're going to run into someone cool. I hear Bradley Cooper might be single again.”

“Hey!” He gave her a sharp look.

“Relax.” She smirked. “That is a good point though. What if you let me go to the club alone, and I get swept off my feet? Don't you think you should keep an eye on me?”

“I'd love to keep an eye on you. At home. Where the dress code is casual.” He put his hand on her hip, rubbing her waist with one thumb as he drew closer.

“Danny! We're going out. I have a patient in a minute and I've wasted enough time on this discussion. You know you're going to give in eventually. Do it now.”

He sighed in resignation. “Fine, I'll go.”

. . . .

“Danny, you're early!” Mindy was smiling widely, clearly expecting him to be early. He wondered what she was up to.

“You're not even dressed?” He looked her up and down, unable to hide his appreciation. She was wearing a pearl white bra and matching panties that had to be new, or at least new to him and he didn't want to think about whether someone else had ever seen her wearing this.

“What do you mean?” She threw a cheeky grin at him as she turned toward her closet.

“You're not going out in your underwear. What kind of club is this?”

“Just a dance club. You love to dance. I don't know why you've been fighting this.”

“Go get dressed.”

“Why don't you come help me pick something?”

“Okay. Mind if I grab a beer? I have a feeling I'll be here a while.”

“Sure. Meet me in the closet.”

He grabbed his beer and opened the door to the closet. She was stretched up on her tiptoes flailing around the top shelf with one hand while trying to keep her balance with the other. “What are you looking for? I'll reach it for you.”

“You're barely taller than I am.” A little smile played around her lips and he suspected she didn't need anything from the shelf, she just wanted him to walk in on her stretched out, ass wiggling. He hadn't made any secret of how much he liked that part of her and she was never shy about using that against him.

“Hey!”

“Sorry.” She fluttered her eyelashes a little but she didn't look a bit apologetic.

He put his beer down and moved up behind her leaning over her as he put his arm up to prove his reach was greater. “What are you even looking for?”

“I was looking for a hat.”

“You are going to wear a hat?” Danny raised his eyebrows.

“Nope.” She spun and they were suddenly pressed together, lips only inches apart.

“You're messing with me?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“I want you to.” He lowered his arms and reached back to cup her ass, pulling her closer. “What's your game, Lahiri?”

“Well I know you aren't feeling this, so I thought I'd treat you to a little pre-show entertainment.” Her tongue flicked out and ran across her bottom lip and his body reacted of its own accord. She grinned and leaned in the last couple of inches to plant a frustratingly chaste kiss on him.

He shuddered involuntarily as his slacks got a little too tight in the front. “Fuck. If I knew that's all it took to get you half naked in the closet I'd complain about a lot more.”

“Don't you dare. You hate everything. I'd never get out of here.”

He grinned wickedly. “You know what I hate?”

“What?”

“This bra.”

“What? I just bought this. I look amazing.”

“You do look amazing, but I think we could do without it.” Kissing her shoulder, he slipped the straps down and unhooked the bra and let it fall. He traced up her collarbone with just the tip of his tongue as his hands moved around to cup her breasts. When he reached her throat he began to suck and nip at her skin, enjoying her little whimpers and the way her nipples hardened under his hands with the slightest provocation.

“Danny, I can't go out without a bra.”

“Who's going out?”

“We are. In about 5 minutes.”

“What? There's not enough time to...”

“Nope. There sure isn't.” She slipped a blue dress over her head, made of some slinky material that without the benefit of a bra showed just how excited she was, her nipples straining the fabric, making him even harder.

Danny gaped at her. “You've gotta be kidding me.”

“Hey you're the one who said you hated the bra.”

“I'm not talking about the bra.”

 

. . . .

In the cab over Mindy checked her phone and took selfies while Danny pointedly ignored her. He was thoroughly annoyed, but a little curious as to where this was going. Courtesy of Mindy's new promoter friend they were escorted into the club right away. The music was decidedly not for him, but Mindy responded like she was electrified, and watching her bounce enthusiastically made him care a lot less about this not being his scene.

He ordered a couple of drinks while she visited the ladies room. He'd surprisingly managed to turn her on to one of his favorite drinks, an Old Fashioned, as long as he asked for like 8 cherries. He felt like an idiot ordering it, but there was something about the way she'd roll each cherry on her tongue before swallowing it that made it worth the effort. When he found her at the edge of the dance floor she was moving to the music, and the predatory way the guy she was talking to eyed her up made Danny want to smash the drink in the guy's face.

“Hey, Danny! This is Terence. I told him I was waiting on a drink, but he insists I should get on the dance floor right away. What do you think?” She gave him a challenging look, like she was dying for him to get into some territorial dispute with this guy.

He shrugged casually. “Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. Here's your drink.”

She blinked, and a surprised look crept across her face as Terence grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the dance floor. Danny made his way back to the bar, knocked back his drink and ordered a double. He was fucking furious and he had no idea what had gotten into her tonight, but he wasn't going to let her win this one.

The music changed to something with a slower beat, something he recognized. Of course it was Beyoncé. He'd tried to call her bluff and now he was paying for it by having to watch some creep grip her ass and grind on her to a song he knew made her hot, bold and borderline shameless.

Her eyes flicked to Danny, and as he knocked back his next drink he raised one shoulder in a shrug. Danny scanned the room for a likely suspect, his eyes settling on a girl who was definitely 10 years younger than Mindy. It was a cheap shot, but so was letting that asshole feel her up right in front of him. He moved towards the girl on the dance floor and matched her moves, holding out a hand to invite her to dance closer. The girl was a great dancer, actually and their bodies rolled together like they'd done this a hundred times. He felt Mindy's eyes on his back and turned to get a better look at her. Her eyes narrowed and she took the guy's hands and slid them up her body, guiding them to her breasts.

Danny couldn't even see straight. He was pissed off, but he was turned on too. Seeing her with another man shouldn't make him this hard, and that only made him madder. While his brain and his dick were otherwise engaged the girl he was dancing with took charge of him, drawing him towards the restrooms by his belt, probably assuming that his obvious arousal was for her. He let it happen, but once he was out of Mindy's eye line he turned to the girl and pushed her hands gently away. “Sorry, taken.”

The girl shrugged and wandered off toward the dance floor as Danny leaned on the wall and caught his breath. It was only a matter of seconds before Mindy broke through the crowd and found him, catching him by the elbow as she dragged him toward the exit. The look in her eyes cleared their path quickly. She didn't stop at the door.

“Mindy, I checked a coat.”

She turned on him, her voice dangerously low. “Go get it, if it's that important to you.”

He shrunk back from her glare. He thought he was pissed, but the fury he saw there made him forget the coat.

“That's what I fucking thought,” she spat at him.

By the time she stopped in an empty storefront, he was legitimately worried. They argued all the time, but he'd never seen her this mad. “Min...”

“Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare 'Min' me. The whole club could see your fucking hard on.”

“It's not what you think.”

“It's not what I fucking think?” She pushed him back against the wall. “So you didn't rub your dick on some girl and follow her to the toilet?”

He felt his anger raise back up to meet hers. “Like you didn't grind on that guy? You started this. You put his hands on your tits!”

“I started this? You're the one who told me to go with him.'”

“What would have happened if I'd insisted you stayed with me? You'd have gone anyway. You would have punished me all night.” He threw his hands in the air and backed up. “You know what, maybe I should have been an asshole about it, I'm being punished anyway. What is going on with you tonight?”

“What's going on with me? What's going on with YOU? You get jealous of the pizza delivery guy, guys on the subway, cute baristas who smile at me, and suddenly it's okay for me to go to a club, dressed like this?” She gestured at her breasts, the dress clinging to rapidly cooling sweat and leaving nothing to the imagination now. “Some rando hits on me and you just give us your blessing?”

“I told you I didn't mind if you danced, I didn't give you my blessing to dry hump him in front of 300 strangers.”

“You should fucking talk. I bet you're still hard.” She reached out and tweaked him through his slacks.

He caught her hand and pressed it to him. “You know why I'm hard? You. I can see everything through that dress. And you let him touch you first. I think you were just looking for an excuse. You've been fucking with me all night.”

“You think I've been fucking with you?”

“Yes you're fucking with me! That thing in the closet? You shook your ass at me and when I'm turned on you shut me down to do what? Come here and shake it for someone else?”

“I did it for you, you asshole.”

“You didn't do this for me.”

Mindy pressed closer so observers wouldn't be able to see them and unzipped his trousers, slipping her hand in to grip him. “Yes. I did.”

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“I did this. For you.” Her hand started working him, slowly. She put her lips close to his ear. “Did you know that every time, every single time, some creep hits on me you take me home and fuck me like you're on fire?”

“Christ, Mindy. What does that even mean?” He's panting heavily now and looking around with panic in his eyes. “We can't do this here.”

“I'm the boss and I say we can.” Her hand was moving faster now, spreading a little pre cum over the head of his dick to make her work smoother and allow her squeeze harder.

He pushed her away. “This again? Fuck you.”

“That's what I'm trying to do, Danny.”

“I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not doing it.” He zipped his pants up and adjusted himself. “You didn't do this for me. You dragged me out to a club, which you know I hate, mess around with the first guy you find who's even vaguely interested, and when I try to even the playing field you drag me into a fight. You did this for you. And I'm not playing. I'm not playing”

Mindy stepped closer and whispered dangerously, “You started playing the moment you picked up that girl.”

“I could give a shit about some girl in the club!”

“Oh yeah? What was this about?” Her hand was on his fly again.

“You. I just told you it was about you. I couldn't even pick that girl out of a lineup, but I can tell you exactly how long you held that guy's hands on you.” He grabbed her wrist and held her hand against him. He leaned in and whispered, “I bet he's still looking for you, hard for you, thinking about how you smell, wondering how you taste.”

Her eyes got big. “Dan...”

“Don't you 'Dan' me. You wanted this, it's happening.” His other hand slipped up her dress, grabbing her ass and pulling her close. He turned quickly and pinned her against the wall she'd just pinned him on. He bowed his head, his lips meeting her throat. He licked away sweat and the last traces of her perfume. Her body was loose under his hands, pliable and ready. “I'm the boss.”

“What?”

“You're right. I hate it, but you're right. I can't stand to see anyone else touch what's mine.” He let go of her wrist and moved up to cup her breast, teasing her nipple roughly through the thin fabric of her dress. “I don't know why you want to play games tonight, but just to be clear, I'm the boss.”

Her lips curved up in a knowing smile. “Then tell me what you want me to do.”

He leaned back and regarded her carefully. “I want you to go get my coat. We're going home.”

“The bouncer will never let me back in.” She shook her head.

“Convince him.” Danny took his hands off her and stepped back to watch her run her hands over her body, straightening her dress and adjusting her hair. She ran her hands over her breasts again and tweaked her nipples hard, gasping a little. As the shiver ran down her body his cock throbbed dangerously. If she did that again he was going to come in his pants before they even got home.

She sashayed over to the door, leaning in close to whisper to the bouncer. Danny saw the guy checking her out and whatever she whispered he nodded to. She turned around and adjusted her dress while the bouncer checked out her ass. She threw a sly little wink at Danny as the bouncer shook his head, but opened the door for her anyway. She was back out of the club only minutes later with his leather coat clutched in one hand. Danny hailed a cab.

When they got back to her place he waited for the door to shut before he spoke. “What did you say to him?”

“I told him I forgot my coat and it was too cold,” she said nonchalantly.

“I think you said something else.”

“What makes you think that?”

“The way he checked your ass out.”

“Did he check my ass out? Couldn't have been anything I said.”

“Bullshit.”

Mindy just arched her eyebrow and strutted away.

Danny closed his eyes. Why did this affect him this way? Just thinking about it made him want to lay his hands on her ass, claim it as his alone. When he opened them she was halfway to the closet, pulling the dress up. “Keep it on.”

She turned to him, surprised. “Danny, it's sticking to me.”

“Keep it on,” he repeated. He covered the distance between them in a few short strides and slid his hands around to grasp her behind. She moaned as he covered her mouth with his, sucking her bottom lip, running his tongue forcefully and purposefully across hers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the closet.

“Danny, in my closet?” she started.

“We're gonna finish what we started.” He lifted her onto the low dresser than ran along the wall and slipped his hands up her dress to hook her panties and pull them off. He dropped to his knees and put a hand on each of her thighs, pushing them apart gently. Lowering his mouth to her, he used his tongue to part her, to delve into her. She liked it when he started with long laps, teasing a little, but not too fast, not too rough. She moved her hips, riding his tongue now, directing him to go faster. He switched to light flicks directly on her clit, stopping regularly to suck. Her moans got more rhythmic and he added his fingers, sliding in and out to match her moans. He reached down and unzipped his pants, looking up at her. Her eyes flew open at the sound and at that second he sucked hard on her clit making her cry out. He pulled his fingers out and using her wetness he took himself in hand and started stroking to match the rhythmic little sounds she made as she climbed towards her climax. As her breath caught close he stopped and concentrated on her as she came hard right at his lips.

She was breathing so hard and he could see surprise all over her face. “Holy shit, Danny. I....I...hmmm.”

“Dr Mindy Lahiri speechless? That's gotta be a first.” He grinned dangerously. “Now let's talk about what you're gonna do for me.”

She slid off the shelf, but didn't move away, leaning on it as she stood over him. “What do you want?” She bit her lip as she looked down at him and it made his blood pound.

He took her hands and drew her down to straddle him. He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her so tight against him that he could feel her nipples hard through the dress. With lips parted, he drew his mouth along her jawline, tongue flicking out when he reached her neck. He kissed again, soft wet kisses along her throat and down to her collarbone, all along whispering into her skin. “I wanna make you come again. And again. And again.”

He felt her hands at his back, tugging his shirt free. She ran her hands under, just tracing her fingertips along his bare skin, making him shiver. She pulled back and started to unbutton his shirt. Danny pushed her hands away and pulled the shirt over his head, then pulled her dress over her head. She leaned down and kissed him, lingering sweetness on his lips.

He laid her back on the floor and moved away to quickly remove the rest of his clothes. She spread her legs for him, but as he knelt between them he took her hands in his and lifted them to his lips. Mindy watched with dark eyes as he kissed each hand, then turned them to kiss each palm and release them. He lowered his lips to her belly, tasting her soft skin, drawing his mouth across her stomach and up to her ribs. She giggled and he smiled against her. The tip of his tongue licked the faint saltiness of her dried sweat from her body as he moved up and as he reached the tips of her breasts he sucked gently, eliciting soft gasps from her. When he reached her lips again she sucked at his mouth hungrily. She raised her hips slightly and he took her cue, pushing into her an inch at a time. She made a small noise like a hiccup and Danny lost all control. She writhed as he slammed into her. They'd both be bruised tomorrow, but it was so worth it when she came again almost immediately, taking him with her as she tightened around him, his release so violent it brought tears to his eyes. He'd teased her earlier about being speechless, but he couldn't even think straight, only stare at her in wonder as they lay together on the floor.

When they were both breathing normally again she said softly, “That's what I meant. I know I shouldn't try to make you jealous, but I'd do anything to have you touch me like that.”

He kissed her shoulder. “Min, I want you like that all the time.”

“That's a little scary, Danny.”

“For me too,” he admitted.

A sweet smile pulled her lips up. “Earlier you said you can't stand to see someone else touch what's yours. Just to be clear I am yours. Don't think for a second I'd let anyone have what's yours. Okay?”

“Okay. Just don't play games.” He paused thoughtfully. “But if you wanted to do this again together...”

“Danny!”

“You weren't wrong, it's pretty hot.”

“It's pretty hot, right? Maybe I can get on the list for Friday...” she contemplated.

Danny reached behind him and grabbed her purse, handing it to her. “Make it tomorrow.”

Mindy grinned. “You're the boss.”


End file.
